exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Algernon
Professor Algernon was Head of Exofleet Intelligence, Head of Exofleet Scientific Research and Exofleet's Chief Science Officer. History Professor Algernon was lead researcher and physicist of the University of Chicago in 2119 A.D. when the Homeworld Congress declared war on the Pirate Clans of Saturn. The Pirate Clans War abruptly ended when the Neosapien Commonwealth surprise attacked and conquered the Homeworlds. In the beginning of the Neosapien War, Phaeton, who was a fellow Chicago University alumni, employed the services of Algernon to help him build a Gravitational Focus Device, known as the GRAF Shield, that could increase the strength of the force of gravity within its target range and literally crush an incoming ship. Algernon had initially offered the GRAF shield technology and several other weapons to Exofleet prior to the Neosapien War. The offer was refused since his inventions were viewed as very expensive and not needed in time of peace. Furthermore, Algernon did not like to deal with the bureaucracy and merely dealt with the most interested party to spare him the "...petty intrusions of the outside world." Algernon helped build a GRAF Shield on Earth as well as one on Venus under the guise as an assistant of the Alpha Neosapien scientist Xenobius. Algernon allowed Xenobius to take full credit for his work, as long as he was left alone to continue his research. Neosapien Command had no idea that Algernon actually created the technology and designed the installations himself until a full two years later in 2121 A.D. when the Neo Mega Enleal discovered it while creating a new GRAF Shield on Venus. In 2120 A.D., Exofleet sent a special task force to Earth, consisting of Able Squad members Lt. J.T. Marsh, Lt. Alice Noretti, Alec DeLeon and Marsala, to capture Xenobius so that they could understand the technology and stop it from being used. Upon learning that Algernon built the shield, Able Squad headed to Venus to capture Algernon and destroy the GRAF Shield. In the engagement, Algernon was taken in by the Exofleet, though he truly did not side with the Neosapien order, since he was now seen as an expendable assistant since the work on the GRAF Shield was complete. He would continue assisting the Exofleet with his work until the end of the war. His contributions to the ExoFleet were many and enormous, often saving the ExoFleet from total annihilation. Some of his contributions included the GRAF Shield on the Io base, the implementation of new technologies to Exofleet E-Frames, research in Dark Matter, restoring the planet Mars, and creating a clone of Alec DeLeon, just to name a few. Episode Appearances *Episode 08: "Scorched Venus" *Episode 09: "Sabotage" *Episode 14: "The Gathering" *Episode 15: "The Embassy" *Episode 16: "Pirate's Ransom" *Episode 18: "Expendable" *Episode 20: "Inner Dark" *Episode 27: "Behind the Shield" *Episode 29: "Miracle" *Episode 38: "Call of the Unknown" *Episode 39: "Heart of Mars" *Episode 44: "The Price of Courage" *Episode 45: "Dark River" *Episode 48: "Fifth Column" *Episode 49: "The Last Jump" *Episode 50: "The Night Before Doomsday" *Episode 52: "Beyond Chaos" Category:Exofleet